This invention concerns anti-haze or dehaze additives for petroleum fuels.
Petroleum fuels, such as gasoline and jet fuel often encounter haze problems, which result from the formation of a water-in-oil emulsion when only slight traces of water remain in the fuel. This is particularly true when dispersant-detergent additives are added to the fuel. Such dispersant-detergent additives maintain a cleaner carburetor as well as cleaner manifold ports and valves, however, because of the detergent nature of these additives, water tolerance problems have arisen.
One technique known to alleviate the undesirable haze problem in petroleum fuels includes the addition of a solution of inorganic halide or nitrate salts in a solvent such as aliphatic alcohols or glycol ethers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,558 issued Jan. 11, 1977 to N. Feldman. Another technique involves addition of a dehazing additive comprising phenolformaldehyde resins which are first reacted with .alpha.-olefin epoxides and then reacted with an alkylene oxide as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,521 issued Sept. 6, 1977 to D. U. Bessler et al.